The Catch
by kerrbear
Summary: Matt and Mohinder view Molly as a cute little girl, but they left out one catch...Cute little girls often go through one major change to become a woman. Are Matt and Mohinder ready to handle it? Read to find out! R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes!

Author's Note: This is my first fan fic on here based off of Heroes, just because it's my first time does not mean that reviews/criticism is not welcome! This is a one-shot I've been thinking about it. If only Tim Kring really did put this kind of humor in the show…Enjoy (hopefully)!

-+-+-+-+-

Molly Walker's alarm clock went off on an early Monday morning in September. Molly rolled over with a groan and shut it off. Sitting up, Molly glared at her clock which read seven A.M. If it was one thing Molly hated more than school, it was Mondays. Molly gazed out of her window and noticed the downcast skies, a perfect beginning to a bad day. What Molly failed to realize was that it was about to get A LOT worse.

Molly sighed and pulled back her covers to get out of bed before she lost her nerve, and that's when she spotted the stains.

"Oh…Shit!" Molly hissed.

-+-+-+-+-

Matt glanced at his watch impatiently. It was now seven thirty. Molly should have been up by now.

Sighing in frustration, Matt stood up from his seat at the table and knocked on the door to Molly's room.

"Molly? Are you up?" Matt called through the door.

Molly, who had been panicking for the last half an hour uttered an irritated "Yes!"

Matt frowned. "Well are you coming out soon? I'm going to be late for work if you don't come out!"

Molly glared at the door. "I'm not going to school today!" She called.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Why not? You're not sick are you?"

"No…" Molly began.

"Then what's the problem?" Matt asked, cutting her off.

"I can't tell you!" Molly shouted.

"Molly…I'm losing my patience. Come out now or I'm going to drag you out!" Matt snapped in a warning tone.

"NO! And don't you dare use your powers to get me to come out either!" Molly yelled.

Matt took a deep breath and let it out slowly, just as Mohinder came in from a late night working down at Isaac's apartment.

"What's going on?" Mohinder asked, seeming out of it.

"Molly won't come out of her room." Matt said angrily.

Mohinder frowned. "Why?" He asked, beginning to walk over to stand beside Matt.

"IT'S PRIVATE!" Molly screamed through the door. Matt gestured towards the door as if to say, "See?"

Mohinder rubbed his temples. "I am _really_ not on the mood for this…" He muttered.

"Oh, and you think _I_ am? I have to leave for work, and Molly is going to MAKE ME LATE!" Matt yelled through the door.

Mohinder glared at him. "Don't do that! You'll only make it worse!" He snapped.

"Well how else are we supposed to get her out of her room then? If we can't use guilt what can we use?" Matt asked impatiently. He glanced at his watch. Seven forty-five, Molly had exactly five minutes to get out her room or else they would both be late.

Mohinder bit his lip, pondering over what Matt had said. Snapping his fingers, he turned towards the closed door. "Molly, if you come out of your room now, I _promise_ you can have whatever ice cream you want whenever you want it." Mohinder said.

"NO!" Molly screamed again.

Mohinder took a step back from the door. Bribery hadn't worked? Now Mohinder was beginning to lose his temper. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, but could he? No. Because Molly decided to pick today of all days to be difficult.

"Why not?" Both Matt and Mohinder said in unison.

"I GOT MY PERIOD OKAY?!" Molly screamed.

Mohinder's mouth dropped and Matt's face turned a bright red. Both of the men exchanged confused looks, as if asking the other, "Now what?"

Mohinder slowly turned his head back towards the door. "Um…OK…Do you…Need anything?" He asked hesitantly.

Matt began muttering to himself about how he couldn't believe this was happening and Mohinder glared at him.

"Hey…You had a wife…You know what to do right?" Mohinder whispered.

Matt shot him a look of death. "Oh no you don't! I'm not going to be the one stuck here at home with her all day! I have to go to work! Which reminds me…" Matt said, grabbing his coat.

"Wait!" Mohinder hissed, grabbing Matt's sleeve. "What do I do?" He asked, looking like some pathetic puppy.

Matt sighed. "Just shut up. That's all I can tell you, man." And then Matt disappeared.

Mohinder bit his lip and began to run his fingers through his unruly dark curls. Turning back towards the door, Mohinder let out a whoosh of air. "Molly? Do you need anything?" he asked again.

"PADS! YOU IDIOT! I NEED PADS!" Molly screamed in irritation.

Mohinder blushed and began to wag his finger at the door. "Right…Um…I'll…I'll take care of…I'll be right back." Mohinder said, quickly running out the door.

-+-+-+-+-

Mohinder walked through the busy drug store and quickly made his way towards aisle seven, which read "feminine Products". Mohinder blushed again, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Mohinder decided right there and then that he would just go down there, grab something, and then just leave. But as Mohinder walked down the aisle, he realized that this task was going to be nearly impossible.

Mohinder gave out a restrained moan, realizing that the aisle was filled with pads and tampons, all in different colored packages. Molly said she need pads…So…

Mohinder began to look at the pads and began to feel overwhelmed. Why the hell were there so many different kinds? Why weren't they all the same? And it wasn't as if Mohinder knew which ones to grab. First of all, there were too many brands…Kotex, Always, store brands…Then there were different amounts in each pack. Some had sixteen to a pack, others had as much as thirty-six. How many would Molly need? After all, this was her first time getting hers, so should he just get sixteen? But what if that wasn't enough?

Mohinder tapped his chin and began to panic. Leaning closer to examine one of the packs, his eyes widened. "You have _got _to be kidding me…" He muttered.

Great, so on top of which brand and how many to get, he also had to decide which type Molly was. Regular? Super absorbent? Mohinder paled when he saw that…Then there was Overnight, hell they actually had nighttime pads? Then there were some that said Long Super, or Long Super with wings…Would Molly want wings or not? What the hell did wings do anyway?

Fumbling around for his cell phone he quickly dialed Matt's cell phone number.

_"How's it going?" _Matt asked, smugly. Mohinder bit back the urge to yell something at him and instead gave out a sigh.

"Not so good…"

_"Oh don't tell me she's hormonal…" _Matt said with a groan.

"What? No. I don't know. I'm still at the drug store." Mohinder murmured.

_"You're at the drug store? What the hell for?" _Matt asked.

"What do you think? She said she needed pads…Hey, do you know what pantiliners are?" Mohinder said, picking up a box and turning it over in his hands.

_"So you just left her at home by herself?" _Matt asked angrily.

"What else was I supposed to do? Bring her with me and have her leak blood everywhere?" Mohinder snapped and cringed at the thought.

_"Mohinder…Why are you calling?" _Matt said with a sigh.

"What the hell do you mean, 'why am I calling'? I don't know what the hell to get her!" Mohinder hissed into the phone, waving his arms around frantically.

_"For crying out loud! Just pick something!" _Matt said impatiently.

Mohinder began to reach for a pack, and then hesitated. He repeated this process before growing frustrated.

"I can't just pick something! There's too many of them! You _have _to help me!" Mohinder pleaded.

_"How the hell am I supposed to know what you should pick? They're all the same aren't they?" _Matt said angrily.

"NO! There are different types and sizes and some are scented…" Mohinder said, his eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

_"Scented? They're pads! What the hell do they need to be scented for?" _Matt asked.

"How should I know? Then some come with wipes…For a woman who wants to feel refreshed…" Mohinder said, reading off the package.

_"Just grab those then." _Matt said impatiently.

Mohinder bit his lip and flipped it over. "I never realized the work that goes into making these things. Like, some of them have weaving in it to trap blood and prevent leakage. And _then _they have wings which provide some support, and also help to keep the pad more secure…This is actually very interesting…"

_"OK, you're freaking me out. I'm getting off." _Matt said.

Mohinder's eyes widened. "Wait! I still don't know what too—Ass hole!" Mohinder hissed when he heard the dial tone.

Mohinder frowned and began to scroll through his list of contacts.

'_Ah ha! This person will know what to do!' _Mohinder thought triumphantly.

-+-+-+-+-

Elle came down the aisle and gave Mohinder a puzzled look.

"What the hell is the emergency?" She asked, gazing around the aisle.

Mohinder gulped. "Well…Molly got her period for the first time today…"

"…She did?" Elle said, cutting off Mohinder. "That's wonderful! This must be such an exciting time for her." Elle said, grinning broadly.

"Yeah. She was thrilled. The whole experience is riveting, but anyway…" Mohinder said again, before Elle cut him off.

"I remember when I got mine. I was ten. And I was in a hospital so the nurses got to help me out. I mean it's just so exciting when you go to sleep as a girl and you wake up as a woman!" Elle said, sighing wistfully.

Mohinder gaped at her before regaining his composure. "Yeah…Well…"

"Of course it's a pain in the ass until menopause comes along, but still, you'll never forget that first time. It is _such _a huge milestone you know…" Elle ranted.

"…Yes! I know! Now Elle please! Molly's at home right now! What the hell am I supposed to get her!" Mohinder said frantically.

Elle gave him a puzzled look and reached up and plucked a purple package from the shelf and handed it to him.

Mohinder blinked. "That's it?"

Elle shrugged. "As far as I know it is."

"But…How did you know which ones to…?" Mohinder stammered.

"It's best to start off with the regular ones with the most. Once Molly gets on a cycle she'll be able to tell which ones she wants to wear." Elle said.

"OK…That was easy…So, um…Do you know what pantiliners are?" Mohinder asked timidly.

Elle rolled her eyes. "Oh boy…"

-+-+-+-+-

Mohinder walked through the door of the apartment and quickly knocked on the door to Molly's room.

"Molly? I have the um…Pads…" Mohinder said uncertainly.

Molly flung open the door and glared at him. "It's nine o'clock! What took you so long?" She snapped.

"Oh…Um…I was uncertain as to which ones to get, so I had some help…" Mohinder stammered.

Molly rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed the bag from him and slammed the door.

"Elle says congratulations by the way!" Mohinder called through the door.

Molly opened it again, her eyes blazing. "You told Elle?" She asked darkly.

"Well, yes, you see she was the one that helped me and…"

"DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Moll screamed, slamming the door for the second time.

Mohinder blinked. "Um…OK…" He said to the door.

Mohinder stood uncertainly to the door and Molly flung open the door and handed him her sheets. "Can you wash these for me?"

Mohinder blinked. "Um…I guess…" He said.

"Good. You're going to want to use A LOT of stain remover…" Molly said.

"What…?" Mohinder said, before noticing some of the blood stains.

"Great…" He muttered.

-+-+-+-+-

One month later…

"MOHINDER!" Molly screamed from the bathroom.

"Yes?" Mohinder called, looking up from his book.

"I NEED MORE PADS!" Molly thundered.

Mohinder grinned and turned towards Matt who was just entering through the apartment.

"Your turn." Mohinder said grinning evilly.

Matt frowned. "Huh?"

The End

-+-+-+-+-

AN: Yeah…So, I hope it wasn't too bad for my first time and all. I'm planning on posting a chapter fic based off of around Molly, Matt, and Mohinder, and all are welcome to read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And if you could just click the little button down below and leave a review for me that would be really appreciated. ;)


End file.
